


It Started with a Smudge

by PrincessSelene04



Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sassy, Smut, Snark, Swearing, adorable married couple, and more kaider in general, as always, because we need more kaider smut, honestly theyre just something else, kai and cinder are both sassmasters, kai wears glasses, kaider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSelene04/pseuds/PrincessSelene04
Summary: After a long day of fixing androids and reading over laws, a grease smudge leads to the Commonwealth's Emperor and Empress unwinding by fucking on a desk.
Relationships: Kai/Linh Cinder
Comments: 4
Kudos: 150





	It Started with a Smudge

Cinder collapsed onto the large bed next to her husband with a deep sigh. 

It’d been a long day. She had meetings all morning and then one of the mechanics asked her to help fix some of the royal androids. The task proved more difficult than she originally thought. There were _dozens_ of androids that needed minor fixes and Jin didn’t have enough resources to do them all himself.

She glanced at then alarm clock on the nightstand out of the corner of her eyes. It was past two in the morning already. Cinder really didn’t think she was working for that long, but apparently she was.

Rolling over, she reached out for Kai. She was surprised to not find him there, brow furrowing. She sat up to look around the dark room. Nothing had changed since they got up that morning.

Though she didn’t want to, Cinder pushed herself out of the comfortable bed to find her husband. She wandered through the long hallways, heading for his office. He probably lost track of time just as she did.

His office door automatically opened when she neared it, and she stepped inside. Like she thought, Kai was hunched over his desk, reading something on his portscreen. Black reading glasses rested on his nose.

Kai looked up when he heard the floorboards creak. His face immediately brightened with a smile. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Cinder said, smiling back at him. She walked around the desk, leaned over the back of his chair, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “It’s past two. You know we’re supposed to get up early for a vid call with Queen Camilla, right?”

He groaned, leaning his head back against her shoulder. “No, I completely forgot.”

“So did I,” she admitted. “I’ve been in the garage since five.”

He turned his head to look at her, copper eyes looking a bit… darker than usual. “I can tell. You have grease right--” He reached up to brush his thumb against her cheek where black grease smudged her skin. “--here. You leave that there on purpose?”

Cinder’s lips tugged into a coy smile. “No. Why?”

Kai spun the chair around and grabbed her hips, pulling her to straddle his hips. “Because you _know_ I think it’s incredibly sexy.”

Her hands, metal and flesh, cupped his cheeks and she leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Yes, I know,” she whispered. “You wouldn’t let me shower last week when I got back from the garage.”

“Not true, I showered _with_ you.”

She laughed, kissing him again. One of her hands moved down to his collar, unbuttoning the top few buttons of his dress shirt. Cinder felt him hardening against her core. She was starting to get hot and bothered.

A warning appeared in the corner of her eye.

_Oxytocin levels increasing._

She blinked it away and focussed her attention back on her husband.

Kai moaned softly below her, his hands moving from Cinder’s hips to her ass, gently squeezing it.

“We should go up to bed,” Cinder breathed.

“Not gonna make it that far,” he mumbled. He kissed down her neck and pulled her shirt over her head. He was pleasantly surprised to see her not wearing a bra. Kai went to suck on her pulse point while his hands gently cupped her tanned breasts.

Cinder moaned. Her metal hand was so strong that she tore Kai’s shirt. If she could blush, she would have out of embarrassment.

They’d only been married for a few short months and were still trying to figure each other out. Needless to say there’d been many torn shirts and accidental bruises from her metal limbs.

“Sorry,” Cinder apologized.

Kai hummed, continuing to kiss her sweet spot. “I couldn’t care less.” The pads of his thumbs brushed over her nipples, making her arch her back.

“We really should move.”

“Desk?”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Seriously?”

“Why not?” Behind his glasses, Kai’s eyes were even darker than they were a few minutes ago. He carefully rolled his hips up to meet hers.

Cinder’s breath hitched. She’d had enough of his teasing. “Stars above. I don’t care where we go, please just fuck me already.”

Kai grinned. He stood up, wrapped her legs around his hips, then set her down on the desk. He pushed his portscreen, some documents, and miscellaneous office stuff aside so that she wasn’t uncomfortable.

Cinder pulled his shirt over his head with a smile. She met his eyes for a second before pressing a few kisses to his chest. Her hands moved down to the waistband of his dress pants, fingers darting beneath to touch more of his skin. “If these don’t come off soon, I’m going to rip them just like your shirt.”

He pressed a kiss to her ear then whispered, “Maybe I want you to rip them off.”

A shiver ran down Cinder’s spine. She couldn’t help wondering if there was ever going to be a day when he said something like that and it didn’t make her heart flutter in her chest. Pulling her face away from his chest she looked up at him, their eyes locking, then she yanked his pants and briefs down in one swift motion. There was the sound of more fabric tearing.

How they got each other’s clothes off may have been a bit problematic, but Cinder had to admit it was efficient.

“That might be one of the hottest things you’ve ever done,” Kai breathed.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever done.”

He laughed then grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a heated kiss. Her breasts pressed against his chest. Kai moved forward and pushed Cinder so she was laying over the desk. He leaned back so he could drag Cinder’s “mechanic pants’--as they’d dubbed the grease stained cargo pants--and underwear down her legs.

Cinder breathed heavily, watching him stare at her with hooded eyes and a soft smile.

“Any day now, Your Majesty.”

Kai rolled his eyes, took off his glasses, then kissed down her body. “You know I can’t help staring sometimes. You’re so beautiful and I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” She said, ignoring the compliment and opening her thighs for him. He moved closer and closer and closer to her core, making Cinder drip in anticipation. 

“Come on already.”

His breath fanned over her most intimate and sensitive skin and Cinder felt more arousal leak from her. She reached down to grab his hair with her right hand and tugged him closer.

Kai finally, _finally_ , pressed his mouth to her. He gently licked and kissed at her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her body. He was still teasing, she knew he could do _much_ better than he was now, but she didn’t care. She was at least getting some form of relief.

Cinder’s fingers tugged harder at his hair, making Kai moan softly, which, in turn, made her all the more aroused.

“More, Kai,” she said breathlessly, almost begging. _Almost_. Cinder was never one to beg, and she didn’t plan on starting any time soon.

Kai obliged, licking at and around her clit with more enthusiasm now. He worked his way around her like he was starved. His tongue teased her labia and every once in a while he would tentatively nip at her flesh. His hands held her thighs up. He was particularly careful conscious of her metal one so that she wouldn’t accidentally crush him.

Cinder may not have been able to see him, but his cock was aching to be inside of her. 

With every flick of his tongue, Cinder got closer to the edge. Her toes curled behind his back, her chest heaved with every breath, her heart raced beneath her ribcage, her hips rolled against his mouth, and her eyes squeezed shut when she felt like she was about to explode.

But Kai didn’t let her go over that edge. Instead the cheeky bastard pulled his mouth away just before she could.

“Kai!” She gasped.

He grinned, dark eyes sparkling. “Yes, darling?”

Cinder glared at him. “That wasn’t nice.”

“I know. But I will be in a second.” He pulled away from her to grab his pants off the ground. Fishing a condom out from the pocket, he tore the packet open with his teeth and rolled it on his length. He moved back to his place between her thighs and leaned over so their chests were once again pressed together. His tip pressed against her entrance but he didn’t push in yet.

“Kai,” she warned, voice high and desperate. Cinder’s back arched and her legs pulled him closer She could feel the blunt head of his cock press against her even more now, so close to penetrating.

And he did.

He eased himself inside of her with a low moan.

Cinder’s blunt nails scraped his back as she too moaned out. His name fell from her lips a few times without her even realizing it. She felt so _full_ and _good._

Kai pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Tell me when to--”

“Move. Please move.”

He started to roll his hips in and out of her. The desk squeaked sharply every once in a while from the movement, but they didn’t care. Only palace guards were awake at this late hour, and none should be in this area right now.

One of Cinder’s hands moved down to grope Kai’s ass. She’d quickly learned that he loved it when she groped him and pulled his hair.

“Cinder,” he breathed.

“Faster, Kai.”

His hips snapped into her faster and harder, his cock brushing against that sweet spot inside of her every time he withdrew. Kai bent his head down to take one of her nipples between his lips. He sucked and nipped, making Cinder even more sensitive.

She was almost there.

Almost there.

“Kai.”

She squeezed his ass harder, trying to pull him closer, deeper.

He used one hand to hold his weight, and the other moved between their bodies to rub her clit again.

Cinder tensed, crying his name as she orgasmed. Her walls tightened around his cock, making Kai gasp and follow her over the edge only a few thrusts later. Kai practically collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck.

They panted, emperor and empress seeing stars, their hearts racing as one.

Cinder’s hand moved up to his back, rubbing it while they both calmed down. His breath was hot against her neck, and his weight heavy on top of her, but she’d never felt more comfortable than when she was in his arms.

A few more minutes ticked by before they spoke.

“I love you,” Cinder whispered, her hand still rubbing his back.

Kai lifted his head from her shoulder, copper eyes meeting her chocolate ones. “I love you too, Cinder.” He kissed her tenderly, slowly, like she was the only person that existed in the entire solar system.

“We should get to our room. We have to wake up in three hours.”

He sighed. “At this point, why even bother sleeping.”

“Well we don’t have anything after the call until the afternoon. We could stay up.” She smiled wickedly at him, like he did at her earlier. “Stay up, go another round or two, do the call, then sleep all day.”

“Oh,” he said with a matching grin. He pulled out of her, discarding the condom in the waste basket he kept beneath his desk. “I love the way you think, Your Majesty.”

Cinder sat up and kissed him again. “Race you there,” she whispered.

Before he knew it, Cinder hopped off the desk, grabbed his shirt, threw it over her head, then raced out of his office.

“Fuck.” Kai bent over, tugging his torn pants on as fast as he could before following his laughing wife back to their bedroom.


End file.
